To Conquer a Blue Flame
by Halanime
Summary: Super short summary: There's a new demon in town and he's after Rin. Yukio becomes impatient with his twin brother. Smut, Yaoi, Twincest, Mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a short chapter but if you like this and chapter 2, and want me to continue, then WRITE A REVIEW (please!).**

**Warning: This is YAOI, which means boys loving and doing yummy things to other boys. :D Lemon in the future. Smut. Twincest. Mild language (not a lot).If you don't like this kind of stuff then beat it(though I wonder why you're checking out the mature section for this pairing anyway?)! XD**

**YukioxRin**

**There is a bit of action ( I mean the anime **_**is**_** mostly action) and blood but nothing too gory or anything like that. Hot OC ;).**

**So without further adieu…**

_Clash._

Blue fire spread throughout his body.

_Roar._

He no longer fought it. The hot blood that surged within him, the erratic pounding of his demon heart, it was all a part of him. He welcomed the sensation, cherished it.

Depended on it.

Kurikara slid out of its sheath and fell heavily into its owners pale hands, ready to defend, protect, and kill.

_Clang_

The enemy was an odd-looking demon of high caliber. If it weren't for the pointy ears he could have easily been mistaken for a human. The demon's long, sleek black hair was loosely tied in a low ponytail that trailed down to his waist; a few wild strands lined his handsome face. The demon's eyes were as volatile as the demon himself as they constantly changed different shades of yellow. Even his choice of clothing was unique; instead of the usual tacky outfits demons like Mephisto liked to wear, this one sported a loose, open collared white blouse that was roughly tucked into black slacks with the sleeves rolled up. To say he was hot would be an understatement. A more accurate word would be…

Blistering.

"Is that _all_ you can do, dear son of Satan?" A sultry voice mocked. With a simple fling of his hand Rin was hurled against a boulder, almost shattering it to pieces.

The young half demon gasped for air as he tried to remove himself from the rock only to find that he was being held down by some invisible force. The dark haired demon floated down towards Rin, something sharp glinted in his right hand. He landed on the ground and walked over to the struggling boy placing the jagged edge of the knife-like weapon on his cheek.

"Get the hell off of me! What have you done with Shiemi you bastard?"

"Tch. No respect. You're really not in any position to be challenging me right now are you? As for the human girl…" He smiled darkly "...she'll make a pretty meal when I'm done playing with her."

Rin snarled. "I'll kill you."

The demon threw back his head and laughed. He stepped closer to the boy, digging his sharp black nails deep into Rin's chest right over his pounding heart, slowly piercing his flesh.

Rin yelped in pain.

"On the contrary…" he slid the knife down his cheek as blood followed in its trail. The demon licked the reddish liquid slowly off the boy's cheek with a serpent-like tongue, watching him with what were now dark yellow eyes. "….it is _I _who will be killing _you._" He dug deeper into Rin's chest as the boy struggled to free himself from his entrapment.

"...fuck…you..."

He could barely move, all the energy he had not five minutes ago seemed to have drained completely out of him. All Rin could do now was watch as the deceitfully beautiful demon before him ripped into his skin, aiming for his demonic heart…

_Pow Pow_

The sound of gunshots rang through the air. The demon looked down at his shoulder where a bullet had lodged itself, black blood trickled down his sleeve. He lifted his gaze to meet the determined blue eyes of a bespectacled human pointing a gun.

"Get away from him!"

The demon frowned.

_Perhaps another time…_

He turned to Rin, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"_Xaphan._ Don't forget it. We'll meet again."

_I promise._

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Xaphan is actually the name of a fallen angel who rebelled against God with Satan. When I found this on some obscure website I thought to myself….that just might work. :D<strong>

**Review please! Tell me what you think about the OC (I know you've barely met him but what are your impressions thus far?). The next chapter has a bit of smut in it for all my yaoi twincest-loving Ao no exorcist fans ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Mephisto grinned as he looked out over the night sky. Everything was going as planned. _Everything._ The council would be eating out of the palm of his hand….He would make sure of it.

"_Pheles! Your actions are questionable. There are few council members who trust you, I do not trust you. What have you to say for yourself? Whose side are you on Mephisto?"_

The sinister smirk on his face widened as he recalled the past day's events.

_Ha. Side. What a concept._

He shook his head and laughed.

_Humans…_

A sensuous voice interrupted his thoughts. _"_That boy is a joke."

Mephisto frowned.

"Don't underestimate him. And I don't appreciate the way you've manhandled him either. We need him."

A dark chuckle emanated from the demon behind him.

"I'm just...having a little fun."

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?"<p>

A fuming Yukio lugged his unconscious brother through the forest, looking for an area where he could use his key to transport them home. The older boy's arm was slung across his shoulders as he leaned heavily against him. He looked at his brother's bruised face and sighed.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?"

He remembered the way Rin had run out of their almost vacant dorm, grabbing his sword as he sprinted towards the exit. All the half demon had said was that he was going "…out." So when 12 am rolled around and Rin was nowhere to be found, Yukio became just a tad bit worried.

And then he found the note.

Rin could be so clumsy at times. And forgetful. Not to mention irresponsible. Actually, take out the "at times". He was always like this.

_Dearest Son of Satan(truly you are his dearest),_

_Are you up for a challenge little demon? Why don't we have tea somewhere say- the yellow forest? Please don't be a coward and bring one of your friends, they will die if they get involved. You really have no option but I thought I'd let you feel as though you did. _

_P.s. I've befriended one of your little human companions. She seems to be enjoying her cage, and you probably already know that she moans like a kitten._

_I can see why you like to play with these feeble creatures. _

_Yours truly,_

_Xe_

He knew his brother wouldn't intentionally leave a note like that hanging around, he had probably run off in an attempt to save the world on his own(again). Rin's tendency to never ask for help had always irritated Yukio. What was the point of working hard all these years to become stronger if he couldn't even protect his twin brother?

So he loaded his guns, threw on his overcoat and raced out the door.

And now here he was, trudging through a dark forest with his half dead brother hanging off of him. His anger had passed the point of no return, and had Rin woken up at that very moment hewould've probably been knocked back into unconsciousness. Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose and growled.

"Rin…."

* * *

><p>Dark blue eyes squinted at a beaming bedroom light. The blurry figure above him began to sharpen, quickly forming into his younger brother. "Y…Yukio?"<p>

The boy disappeared from his line vision and returned holding an object filled with liquid. "Drink"

The half demon looked warily at the cup for a few seconds before weakly grabbing it. Yukio watched as his brother emptied the cup and placed it gently on his bed, breathing heavily. Rin's dark blue bangs were pinned back, keeping them away from his currently pink-tinged face. Yukio bit his cheek. Why was it that at a time like this all he could think of was how attractive his brother looked?

He was cute. So very cute.

This wasn't the first time his thoughts had turned this way. Rin had a lot of adorable moments, sometimes making Yukio forget that he was, in fact, the younger brother. So what did he do whenever he started to feel this way? Complain. Badger. Be cruel.

He had to.

"What were you thinking, huh _nii-san_? Running out to who knows where to meet who knows what…Atleast tell Mephisto. Atleast tell an exorcist. Or _me._ At least tell _me. _I know you feel like you need to carry the world on your shoulders but…."

Rin feebly hit his fist against a plush pillow.

"I get it. I failed. Again. I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry if I didn't want to get anyone involved. I'm sorry if I'm more concerned about your life or my friends' lives than I am about my own. I'm…sorry…" He looked off to the side, unable to bring himself to meet his brother's eyes.

Yukio sighed and pinched his nose. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. He didn't want to be angry. He didn't want to see that sad and adorable face his brother was making. Yukio didn't want to fight. He wanted to…

His eyes gleamed.

…..Attack.

Rin yelped as he was pinned to the bed by his younger brother who had in one swift motion taken his wrists and held them above him, pulling up his shirt slightly. Glasses gone, Rin was able to stare directly into his brother's brown eyes as an unreadable emotion swirled within them.

"Yukio?"

The brunette shook his head ruefully. "You just don't get it do you?"

Rin looked confused. "I don't under…..mph!"

Yukio had smothered the boy's mouth with his own before he could respond, using the moment to roughly thrust his tongue inside the hot cavern.

"Nnnn…"

Rin moaned as he struggled to break free of his brother's surprisingly strong grip, his body involuntarily arching into the man above him. A sliver of liquid slid down his throat as Yukio pulled away for a breath of air.

The half demon panted beneath him, his once pink-tinged face was now quite red as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

_This is so wrong! What the hell is wrong with this guy? _

"Yukio what the hell is wrong with you? Get off of me. Right now. I'm a boy….."

The brunette leaned over his brother, a dark smirk on his face as he slid his tongue inside and around his brother's ear.

"….and…ah…you're a boy and…haa…we're brother's for pete's sake! Stop…!"

But Yukio had already begun to nibble on his bottom lip, running his tongue against it before he dove in again, this time pressing his body against his brother's, pushing Rin deeper into the bed.

Yukio's eyes widened in shock as he felt something hard slightly rub against his leg.

_Is that, is that what I think it is?_

The brunette kissed his brother senseless. The poor boy gave up the struggle as his younger brother began to grind their erections together, creating a sinfully sweet friction between them.

"Ah! Yuki…nngh…"

Yukoi swallowed his brother's moans with passionate kisses as he grinded against him, releasing his brother's wrists and running his hands up and down the boy's body. Rin's freed hands found themselves tangled in soft brown hair as he pulled his brother deeper into the kiss and grinded back. Yukio groaned.

He bit the boy's neck, receiving a gasp from the older twin. "I know you want to come. Just do it." He whispered into the squirming boy's ear "Call my name."

"Gah…"

Rin could barely process what he heard, he was already on the edge and about to burst, all he needed was a little…

Push.

"Ah…ahh…ha…Yukio!"

Just hearing that wanton scream made Yukio come. "Rin…."

The limp body beneath him let Yukio know that his brother was out cold…again.

_Probably should have waited until he was completely rested from his last expedition... I guess he won't be coming to class tomorrow._

And then reality hit him. He just made out with his brother, his _twin _brother to boot, against his will (though Rin did seem to be enjoying it), _and_ made him come. It could be worse?

_How? How can I face him again after…this…_

He stood and cleaned up his brother, tucking him in before heading to the showers. Yukio leaned against the bathroom wall as the water washed away the evidence of their actions.

_Dearest father, the way things are going, I think we'll be meeting you sooner than we'd like to. _

_In Hell._

The thought made him smile slightly. It was an empty smile, a smile devoid of all mirth, leaving a ghostly, somewhat demonic grin on his face. Clearly he had inherited some aspects of his father's personality.

_Ha._

* * *

><p><strong>So this is only my second time writing a fanfic with SmutLemons in it so please let me know what you think! I hope the characters weren't too OOC, I'm really trying to keep them in character (not an easy task!). Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Even though _I_ consider this chapter to be important plot-wise and sort of character-development-wise, you may see it as a filler. :D Just a warning(still read it of course!). **

** P.s. Nessie-san, Xaphan is indeed an Incubus. I'm ashamed to admit that you knew that before I did lol ;D**

"Come in."

The exorcist closed the door behind him as he strolled towards Mephisto's desk.

"Yes, Yukio?"

They regarded each other for a moment before the brunette responded. "I won't ask why you sent a demon of such caliber after Rin. It's clear that you have plans that maybe even the council doesn't know about..." He slammed his wrists onto the table "But let me make this clear. If this goes outside of our deal, if Rin gets hurt…."

Mephisto sighed.

"The boy needs to be trained, what better way to sharpen Rin than by putting him against his own kind? He _is_ our _only_ weapon…against Satan_._"

Silence.

"Kidnapping innocent humans wasn't a part of the deal."

"Unfortunately I can't take credit for that one. And I doubt she's dead. Well, that's up to Rin now isn't it?"

He leered as Yukio turned and headed towards the exit, stopping at the door.

"Don't underestimate us…_humans_, Headmaster."

Mephisto raised an eyebrow as the door clicked closed. And then there was laughter.

_I believe that was a threat._

" Don't underestimate them! Ha, these powerless creatures…how they tickle me."

* * *

><p><em>Ring. Ring Riiinggg.<em>

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ri-_

Rin smashed the alarm clock before it could finish its morning dance.

"Damn clock! So…sleepy…"

He lazily reached over to the desk and grabbed his watch.

_10:00 am. _His eyes widened as he threw the sheets on to the ground.

"I'm late! So freaking late!" Panicking he reached for his school clothes which were folded on top of his desk, a note from his brother was tucked into the blazer's pocket.

_ Don't worry about class, rest if you need it. We'll talk later._

_ P.s. Do your laundry idiot! - Yukio_

_Do my laundry? Rest if I need it? _

As he scrambled to the bathroom he did a double take in the mirror, noticing the bruises on his face. While touching the scars he realized that his own t-shirt had a bit of dried blood on it. A strangely familiar scent emanated from the cloth. It smelled almost like…

_Yukio._

And then it hit him -his brother on top of him, the claws of a black-haired demon, Yukio's moans, fighting in a forest- memories of the previous night assaulted his mind, causing him to stagger.

He grabbed the counter in an attempt to regain his balance.

"Did we…"

_Call my name_

"Was that really…"

_Ah…ha….Yukio!_

Rin's cheeks turned a dark shade of red as he covered his mouth with a sweaty palm.

"…me?"

The half demon stared into the mirror, the more he looked the more he remembered the way his twin had licked his lips, bit into him as if he were a fruit, had shown no mercy.

_SO WRONG!_

Rin's thoughts screamed as he began to feel the impact of his realizations. He hit the mirror, shattering it to pieces, cutting his hand on loose shards of glass.

_What have we done?_

* * *

><p>"Today, class, our topic will be on Incubi."<p>

The class stirred.

"…incubi?"

"Is there a problem Ms. Kamiki?"

"Well no…I just…"

The door to the classroom slammed open, revealing a tousled, baggy-eyed Rin.

"I see you decided to show up to class today, Mr. Okumura."

The half demon scratched his head as he looked off to the side. "Yeah...well…."

"Have a seat. And please be on time tomorrow." Yukio flashed him the same calm smile he gave to all his students.

Rin sent his brother a stabbing glare before seating himself.

_Yeah, and whose fault is that?_

Yukio's glasses flashed as he returned the glare, fast enough for only his brother to see before he turned towards the board.

_Yours._

Rin glared at his desk. Sometimes he wondered if he really knew his brother. Yukio was always kind to him, but he also had a tendency to be reserved. If something was upsetting him he'd rarely ever let his older brother see it. Even that smile just now wasn't completely honest. He was starting to see parts of Yukio that he'd never been shown before…

And it scared him.

Just a little.

"Incubi are fallen angels whose sole purpose, it seems, is to mate with human women and impregnate them with their children, known as Cambions…."

Renzo beamed as he leaned over and whispered in Bon's ear "If I were a demon I'd definitely…ow!" He yelped as his friend boxed him on the ear. Ryuji shook his head. "Idiot."

"…Continued intercourse over time drains its partner, eventually resulting in a very painful- "

_Screech_

Suddenly Izumo shoved back her chair and ran out of the class room. Yukio watched after her before returning to the book in his hand. The students looked at each other.

"Hundreds of years ago the Christian church debated its existence, as rapists would often use the myth as an excuse, making it difficult... Incubi have their own ranking system... Satan himself…."

_Whack_

"…may be an incubus, seeing as he is the fallen angel known as Lucifer…"

Rin rubbed the back of his head as he picked up the piece of paper that hit him. It read:

_Come late again and I'll pound you. BAKA._

Rin scribbled furiously in his notebook, turned around in his chair to hold up his obscenity-filled reply. A wide eyed Ryuji read the note as Konekomaru and Renzo erupted in laughter.

The moment was short lived as Yukio grabbed the paper and crinkled it up, glaring down at his brother.

"…holy water, prayers, and magical swords " Blue eyes gleamed "are almost useless against these creatures. According to Franciscan Friar Ludovico Maria Sinistrari, incubi '…do not obey exorcists, have no dread of exorcisms, show no reverence for holy things….' So, _Rin, _ how would _you_ defeat such a creature?"

A bead of sweat trailed down the boy's forehead as he pointed at himself and an innocent-looking Bon.

"I…. he…Arghh"

Yukio copied his gestures. "You… me... after class."

He hated when Yukio bossed him around like that.

_Just like last night…_

"_Just come Rin, I know you want to."_

The boy banged his forehead against his desk as the heat rose to his face.

_Shoot me._

"So how can we defeat them?"

"Well, by themselves, these weapons are ineffective, but if used together...there is a chance. Since they have no bodies of their own they often inhabit a corpse or form a body out of bits of human flesh…So naturally, if you destroy the body you'd get rid of the incubus- temporarily. Yes, Renzo?"

"I know this is a bit off topic, but have you noticed that Shiemi's been absent lately?"

Silence.

The twins glanced at each other.

"…yes, I have."

* * *

><p>As everyone bustled out of the classroom, Rin sat on top of his desk, staring sheepishly at his feet as his brother leaned on the wooden desk in front of him.<p>

Ryuji waved a fist threateningly at the half demon before his friends pulled him into the hallway.

Yukio watched his brother before speaking. "I'd like to reprimand you for your behavior in class, but seeing as this happens almost every day, I'll address something else."

Rin gulped.

"Last night…"

The elder twin automatically turned a shade of pink

"…the demon you fought was…"

He sighed in relief "…an incubus. I know."

"So defeating him …"

"I can handle it."

"Clearly you weren't paying attention in class when I said-"

"I'm not getting anyone involved! He's after _me_ so if he wants to kill m-"

Yukio slammed his hands down on Rin's desk, pinning the boy between himself and the small table.

"Dammit Rin it was this same attitude that almost got you killed last night! "

Though angry, the half demon could hardly contain the heat that had risen to his cheeks, nor the sense of discomfort at being so close to his brother.

Or was it longing? He flushed an even deeper red.

"I can handle it!"

"You're not strong enough!"

An exasperated Rin grabbed the front of his brother's jacket and yanked him closer.

"Why did you kiss me?"

_Shit. That's not what I meant to say._

He released his grip from Yukio's coat.

Silence.

"…what I meant was…"

Yukio leaned in, closing whatever gap there was left between their bodies as he whispered into his brother's red-tipped ear.

"Do I repulse you, _nii-san_?"

Yukio straightened and grabbed his briefcase as he headed towards the door, leaving behind an even more confused and maybe even slightly turned on Rin.

"Class is dismissed."

* * *

><p>"I won't…I won't let you hurt Rin!" A high pitched voice weakly bounced off dank walls. Yellow eyes flashed in a dark corner.<p>

The demon walked slowly towards the cage. He lifted the girl's chin with a slim finger. Shiemi squeezed her eyes shut.

"So predictable…"

He licked the side of her neck. She tried to struggle free but her hands were tightly bound with a chain.

"I've decided, you'll be our audience. I'll have you watch as I make your friend mine and suck all that delicious power out of that cute body of his…"

He kissed her before she could make a sound, draining a bit of energy from her. She fell against the cage floor, limp like a doll.

Xaphan smirked.

_Weak._

* * *

><p><strong>To all my dear yaoi fans- I'm sorry for not putting any smut in this chap but I PROMISE you a VERY HOT lemon in the future, and possibly some smut in the next chapter. :D Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_What…what just happened?_

Rin kicked himself in the shin for being so clumsy. That wasn't how he wanted to approach their little tryst the night before, even if they didn't have sex…

_Not that they would!_

_Right? _

The half demon smacked his forehead with his palm. Why was he even entertaining such thoughts?

_I mean, guys can't have sex with each other anyway…._

_Right? !_

He walked over to the fountain in the courtyard, wondering where he should go for dinner since he obviously couldn't go back to their dorm.

"…_have you noticed Shiemi's been absent lately?"_

Rin covered his face with his hands. Why were his friends always paying for being nice to him? And now Shiemi, someone who truly cared about him and probably even liked him, was suffering because she had decided to befriend Satan's prized kid.

_And to make it worse...I'm not as concerned about her as I should be…_

"The more I get to know you the harder it is for me to believe that you are indeed a demon. You act like _them._"

Rin grabbed his sword defensively as he stood up quickly, recognizing that smooth voice.

"Show yourself incubus."

Xaphan chuckled as he slowly strolled into the courtyard, his hands interlocked behind his back.

"You've got me little demon. Though I doubt you figured out my true nature all by yourself. Where are your friends? I wanted to meet them." He sneered.

Rin spat on the ground "Keep them out of this. Your fight is with me!"

He slid Kurikara out of its sheath and lunged towards the demon, aiming straight for his heart, or at least where his heart should have been…

Instead of dodging the attack, Xaphan took the brunt of it, allowing the demon sword to impale him. He tapped a slender finger on his chin.

"Let's see, there are two things wrong with this scene. First, it'll take much more than little Kurikara here to kill me. Second, if I had died, how would you know where to find Shiemi? Unless…"

He grinned darkly

"…you don't really care for her. Oh my, there must be someone else. Poor creature…"

"Argh!" Rin let his demon side almost completely take him over as he yanked his sword out of the demon's chest and began to fight him. Xaphan avoided each strike with ease, frustrating the teen.

"Well you don't have many friends…" he ducked as the sword swung above his head.

"…there's the pink-haired perverted kid, the semi-bald one…" the demon swerved avoiding a side attack.

"…then there's that pierced up kid, I think he likes you…in a twisted sort of way…" He jumped backwards, falling completely out of Rin's reach

"….blondie, small eyebrows….Yukio…"

"Stay away from him!" Xaphan dissolved into the air only to return directly behind an oblivious Rin.

"Ah, I think we have a winner." Before Rin could raise his sword he was knocked unconscious from behind, Kurikara slid out of his limp hand onto the ground.

"Hmm. Incest. How delightfully…sinful. " He nuzzled his nose into the crook of the half demon's neck.

"I suppose you _are _a bit like us, _little demon_." He lifted the sword off the ground but left the sheath lying near the fountain. He smirked at the gesture.

_How else will they know that he's gone?_

* * *

><p><em>A shrill scream, the sizzling of a fire, her mother…<em>

These flashbacks had always haunted Izumo, she would never speak about them with others, why should they know how scared she really was?

Was there a man? Or had they always been alone? Could an incubus have been the murderer, the one who had given her the temptaint?

_That smile…a small child…_

Snippets were all she could remember. It was as if someone had locked her memories in the deepest recesses of her mind and had forgotten to leave her the key. But she did remember the fire. She saw it in her dreams at night…

_How everything had been swallowed…painted in red…_

Izumo shuddered as she tried to hold back tears.

_Mother…_

A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her reverie. She turned to see a concerned Yukio.

"..."

"I'm fine! I'm sorry for leaving class today I just...needed some air."

"….we're having a meeting tonight at my dorm. Around 6 pm. Please be there."

He left her standing there as he walked away in the opposite direction.

"Remember that you are not alone here, Izumo."

* * *

><p>"<em>Why did you kiss me?"<em>

Yukio sighed.

_Why? Isn't it obvious?_

As he walked through the courtyard, a glint of metal caught his eye.

_Looks like…_

He ran over to the fountain and picked up the silver and blue sheath.

…_.Kurikara._

He banged his fist on the edge of the fountain.

"That fool! Going off again without us…without me! "

Ryuji and his crew walked over to Yukio.

"So we were just headed over to your pla-"

"Rin's been kidnapped."

"What? That baka? By who?"

Yukio stood up and pushed his glasses back.

"An incubus."

* * *

><p>A whiff of warm cinnamon drifted through his nose as he slowly regained consciousness. Rin moved his hands reflexively only to find that they were chained….<p>

_To a bedpost?_

"Rrmph?"

_And gagged?_

He frantically looked around the room, trying to makes sense of the situation as his eyes fell upon a set of yellow irises. A shirtless Xaphan climbed over him.

"So you're awake! Good. It's no fun ravaging a sleeping victim…." He smirked.

"Rrmph mmph mpphh!" Rin's muffled curses and struggles to break free had no effect on the older demon.

"What a mouth you have…really this won't be as good as it should be if you're acting like this…" His dark hair tickled Rin's face as he loomed over him "…or would you rather if I looked like someone else?"

The incubus morphed into a shirtless, glasses-less Yukio. Rin couldn't help but trail his eyes down his brother's lean, toned chest.

_Is..is he really that sculpted? Wish I could…touch…_

_No! This is a trick! Stop thinking about…his body…_

Xaphan licked his lips as he watched the boy battle with his emotions.

_What adorable reactions. He must really have a thing for his brother._

He trailed his tongue from Rin's belly button up to his chin, causing the half demon to slightly arch his back. In an attempt to fight back the boy kicked the demon, only to have his foot caught by an ample wrist.

"What a troublesome little one. To make this easier…_for me_…." Xaphan popped something into his mouth and removed the boy's gag for a moment, biting down harshly on his lip before he smothered him, using his tongue to place the blue object into his mouth and down his throat.

Rin panted heavily as his body began to heat up.

"What..did you…give me?"

The demon grinned darkly and placed the gag back into his mouth.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

**Okay, I know I didn't add much smut here *face palm* and there wasn't really much of anything in this chapter… BUT, the next chapter, which will be the last, has a major Smut and lemon warning! Don't worry, there'll only be a bit of smut with Xaphan, and a super zesty lemon with Yukio… (this kid gets around! Jk :P)I hope you enjoy it! **

**P.s. Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, I wasn't able to read it over as much as I usually do because I wanted to get this chap up before Hurricane Irene wreaked havoc on my internet.**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I figured out how to cure writer's block: SLEEP. Ha. ****Thank you for your reviews! They keep me going! :D**

**The long awaited Lemon has arrived. ENJOY.**

"Everyone got it?"

The entire ex-wire crew was seated on the floor of the twins' kitchen, taking notes and nodding as Yukio laid down a plan of attack for them.

"I know you are only ex-wires, but with the right combination attack we should have enough power to destroy his body."

They stood up and loaded themselves with weapons and tools.

"Questions?"

The determination in their faces was almost enough to hide the fear underneath. Yukio smiled.

_Nothing like friends, huh?_

As they headed out of the building, the brunette stopped Izumo in her tracks, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

He smiled reassuringly. "We're counting on you, Izumo."

She nodded.

_Fear will no longer be an obstacle._

Memories of their friendship flashed through her mind. A blue shirt with Rin's scent, Shiemi's sweet smile, all of them together...

She raised her chin and marched proudly out of the door, following the others in front of her.

_I will save us._

* * *

><p>"Mnggh…"<p>

The blue-haired demon wriggled in his entrapment, needing desperately to be touched, kissed, released…

_Why does my body…feel like this?_

He couldn't help but think of Yukio- Yukio over him, touching him, biting him, licking nipping kissing suck…

_STOP. Figure a way out of this. Save Shiemi!_

His inner consciousness quickly reminded him of why he was in that predicament in the first place. He looked around anxiously for his sword, using whatever energy he had left to reach out to his weapon. He felt its presence in the room, it was only a matter of figuring out where, as beyond the candle-lit canopy bed there was nothing but darkness. And space.

And a window.

He tried calling out to Kurikara but was interrupted by a sultry voice in his ear.

"Shall we see how well my little magic pill works?" Still formed as Yukio, the demon slid his hand into the boy's pants, wrapping his fingers around a throbbing member. Rin yelped.

"So sensitive already? Or does the mere idea of your brother touching you turn you on?"

He began pumping the boy's erection, causing a flushed Rin to arch off the bed, moaning as he bucked involuntarily into his hand.

All his thoughts scattered as the Yukio-look-alike glided his thumb over the tip of his cock, slowly preparing to replace the hand with his mouth.

"Mmph!"

Rin watched as Yukio grabbed his underwear with his teeth, slowly tugging it off.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod ohmyfucking…._

_CRASH_

Glass flew everywhere as the group made their way into the strange room, taking in the homoerotic scene before them.

Yukio's eyes locked onto yellow irises as the incubus boldly licked the tip of his brother's cock. Though they all saw the demon in his lanky, dark haired form, Rin saw the creature as his brother. Xaphan had removed the boy's gag just in time for his friends to hear him moan.

"Yukio…stop…nnnghh.."

Blushes colored everyone's cheeks as they turned to look inquisitively at a flushed Yukio.

"He's…delusional…clearly…"

Xaphan removed himself from on top the half demon, leaning against a bed post as he faced them.

"How incredibly predictable you humans are. It's a bad habit."

Yukio quickly regained his composure and yanked out his guns.

"Move!"

The command was all they needed to set their bodies into motion. As the incubus dodged Yukio's bullets, Renzou attacked him with his K'rik, reciting verses from the bible alongside Konekomaru and Ryuji.

"I humbly appeal to the Goddess of Inari. I entreat you not to leave my prayers unfulfilled!" Izumo summoned her two Kitzune, ordering them to attack the incubus from every side.

Rin pulled himself out of his stupor as he watched his friends fight to protect him (and Shiemi, ofcourse).

_Everyone…_

Focusing his thoughts, he pooled his energy, centering it on his sword. Kurikara finally responded as it flew through the air and into Rin's hands. He worked himself free as the group relentlessly attacked the demon. The familiars held Xaphan in place as Renzou prepared to land the final blow.

He chuckled.

"Pathetic…"

He vanished, reappearing behind Izumo. Before he could attack her a lash of blue snagged his arm. The half demon, who had managed to re-cloth himself, wielded Kurikara, steadying himself for an attack.

"Izumo and I will take care of him, find Shiemi!"

Yukio and Izumo watched as the others raced out of the room and into the hallway. Still in Yukio's form the demon rushed towards Rin.

"Kill him Rin!" Yukio screamed. The demon mocked the boy using Yukio's voice. "Will you kill me, Rin?" He touched the boy's cheek, leaning in for a kiss.

Rin allowed him to get closer before he slid Kurikara across the incubus' chest, slicing him in half. A blast from Izumo's two Kitzune sealed his fate. As the incubus dissolved into the air he smirked.

" 'til tomorrow, _little demon._"

And then he was gone.

Again.

Rin slumped to the floor as Yukio and Izumo ran over to him, pulling him up onto their shoulders. The rest of the group returned with Shiemi slung over Ryuji's shoulder.

"She seems fine, a little battered and bruised, but alive."

Rin turned to Izumo and smiled weakly. "Thanks"

She blushed furiously and looked away.

"I did it for shiemi! Don't get any ideas Okumura!"

He laughed "Right…sorry."

As the group headed back out through the window Ryuji looked around before jumping out, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Rin…how the hell do you get yourself into these situations!"

* * *

><p>The door shut behind them as they entered their large dormitory. Rin slumped against the wall, trying his best to ignore the burning in his body.<p>

Rin's _fuck me_ face and the telltale bulge in his pants told Yukio everything he needed to know. Ignoring his own budding erection, he did what he was used to. Feign indifference and pretend to be angry.

"I don't get it. I really just don't understand. Why won't you ask for help?"

He banged a fist onto the wall

"You jeopardize people's lives when you act irrationally…you…"

Rin barely heard his brother's words, the drug was taking full effect, causing him to slowly go weak in the knees.

"…and you still…"

The half demon panted heavily as he tried to head towards the bathroom door.

_I just…need to take a shower…._

"Look we, we can talk about this later…I need t-to go…"

Yukio slammed his brother against the wall, unconsciously slipping his thigh between his legs.

"Listen!"

"Yukio…"

"I've-I've had feelings for you…" he looked down "…ever since I can remember. I don't know how you're going to react to this…" Seeing his brother vulnerable was so strange to him, he'd always known the brunette to be able to handle anything. But the words were going in and out of his ears as his erection was teasingly rubbed by a toned thigh, unbeknownst to the perpetrator.

"Ah..haa..Yukio, dammit stop…"

"I think I'm in-"

Rin suddenly grabbed his brother's head and pulled him close. Biting the boy's bottom lip he looked into Yukio's eyes, pleading.

"…Rin?" Yukio could hear his heart threatening to break free from his rib cage.

"I need to…shower…"

In Yukio's slightly twisted mind he took Rin's attempt to escape to the bathroom as his way of seducing him. He looked at his panting, disheveled, red-tinged brother for a moment before dragging him by the wrist towards the bathroom.

_Wha..what? Wait why is he coming with me?_

As the door closed behind them Rin was pushed up against a wall. His brother ripped his shirt off and began nibbling at his pale skin, going in a slanted line from his shoulder to his navel.

"Ahh..yuki…" Yukio butterfly kissed his way up his brother's chest until he was at his lips again. They stared at each other for a moment.

_That's it. No more pussyfooting._

Rin grabbed his brother's coat and pulled him close, licking his lips tentatively. Yukio groaned.

_He should be illegal_.

Yukio grabbed the boy's dark locks and pulled his head back as he kissed him mercilessly, attacking the boy's tongue until he surrendered.

"Nnngh…."

The brunette's other hand trailed down Rin's side, pulling his leg over his slim hip as he grinded their erections together.

"Ah! Haa…Yukii…stop."

The half demon pushed his brother off of him and onto the opposite wall as he nervously began to undress him.

"Too many...damn layers…." Yukio smiled as he helped his brother remove his clothing, finally tugging off his last shirt.

_Shit, he really is toned._

He trailed his hands down the younger boy's chest, pausing at his pants.

"Uh…"

"Rin...you don't have to… " But the boy was already unzipping his slacks, pulling them down over his waist. He knelt in front of his brother and touched the rim of his boxers. He gulped as he pulled them down, revealing a huge and painfully erect member.

_Gah…_

"You...grew…" Yukio flushed an even deeper red.

"Uh, yeah I- ah!" He threw his head back as a tongue experimentally slid across the slit.

Rin looked up at his panting younger brother who was trying so desperately to keep himself under control. It made him want to do dirty things.

So he did.

Yukio gasped as a hot, cherry-colored mouth engulfed him completely.

"Oh..."

_Tastes better than I thought._

He began to swirl his tongue around the boy's cock as his brother threaded his hands through his soft locks and bucked into his mouth.

"Nngghh….Rin…stop…ohgod.."

His brother moaned incomprehensibly, his control slipping with every passing moment.

_Shit, what do I do with it now?_

Before he could decide Rin was pulled up and tugged into one of the showers. Yukio dropped his glasses on the tiled floor.

"Uhm…Yukio….?"

The brunette put a finger on his brother's soft lips as he turned on the shower, a rush of warm water washed over them. Yanking off the rest of Rin's clothes, he moved closer to him until their bodies were completely touching. The look in his eyes singed the older twin and promised nothing but naughty things. Rin groaned as he was pressed into the wet wall, Yukio's slick body warming up his own. He whispered into his brother's ear-

"Time to make you mine…"

Rin moaned as his knees buckled, forcing him to lean against the wall. Yukio slid his hands down to his thighs, receiving a shudder as he pulled his brother up and wrapped the boy's legs around his waist.

_Damn he's strong…_

Pinning the half demon's wrists to the wall above his head, he began to lick his ear lobe, trailing down to his neck where he sucked on a sensitive spot. Rin arched into him.

"Ah! Nnggh! Ha…haa….Yukio…"

The younger boy's wet fingers danced down the boy's spine and circled teasingly around his hole.

"mmm…more…."

Yukio succumbed to the boy's pleading, thrusting in his fingers. He began to stretch his brother as the boy wriggled uncomfortably.

"Ahhh!" Rin's moan resonated off the wet walls of the steaming room.

Yukio smirked. _Found it_.

He thrusted relentlessly into the bundle of nerves, sending jolts throughout the boy's squirming body.

"…mygod…please….!"

Rin's painfully hard erection twitched against Yukio's stomach, already leaking with precum.

Yukio smirked as he whispered teasingly into Rin's hot ear.

"You need to be a bit clearer…"

Rin growled as he leaned forward and bit Yukio's ear, drawing a bit of blood.

"_Fuck me."_

The command was all he needed. Restraint put aside, he pushed into his brother, forcing him into the wall as their bodies melted together. The shower's steam surrounded them in warmth.

"Yuki…let….go…"

Yukio dropped his brother's wrist and grabbed his hips as he prepared to move. Rin gripped his back, dark, sharp, demon nails began to form as his control slowly slipped away.

_His body…it's burning me…_

_I want more._

He murmured huskily into his brother's ear.

"I'm going to bang you into this wall until you scream."

Rin groaned. "I dare you."

The brunette moaned as he began to pound into his brother. The boy gripped his back with his black nails, letting his voice go as the pressure to keep it down became too great.

"I can't…shit I can't…yukioo…"

The brunette swallowed his brother's moans with his mouth, kissing the boy until he could no longer think, rarely coming up for air.

"Mnnghh...gahhh" Yukio pulled away from his brother whose eyes were now completely glazed over with lust.

"I love you."

_Thrust._

"Yukio!" Rin came heavily, falling into his brother's chest as his brother followed suit, coming inside of him.

"Rin!" They slumped onto the bathroom floor, slowly descending from their mutual orgasms.

Yukio nuzzled his brother's damp hair as he hummed with pleasure. "Hmmm...let's take a bath."

Rin nodded warily and followed his brother into the already filled up bathtub. Yukio pulled him in to sit between his legs.

The older twin pouted. "I'm still older than you don't forget that. Just because you're smarter and you're my teacher and you're more responsible and I let you top ….doesn't mean anything. Don't think you can start treating me…"

"…any different than I've always treated you?" Yukio pointed out with a grin, causing Rin to sigh.

"You're the worst…." The brunette kissed the back of his neck.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Again, I rushed to post this because I knew you guys wanted your lemon (why else would you be reading this? lol) and the lights were starting to flicker (Hurricane Irene is not being very nice). So yeah...hopefully there aren't too many grammatical mistakes...<strong>

**Also, I'd like to remind all of you that this is only my second time writing a lemon/smut so it's probably not that great...You can tell I'm a newbie when I say that I blushed as I wrote this. Try writing a lemon on your laptop in the kitchen while your mom's cooking dinner. Awkward. I choose the worse places to write my pieces.**

**P.s Sorry for taking so long to post this! It took me FOREVER to write this lemon, we're talking long days, late nights, and many rough drafts lol :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nessie-san: First of all hey! Thank you so much for reviewing my chaps; knowing that you're reading them keeps me in check (you seem to know the anime inside out!). I always end up doing a ton of research because I'm afraid you'll beat me up if I forget something lol :P Okay, to address your first question, everyone goes back to their respective dorms/housing. I thought it was obvious, but as a writer I tend to forget that my readers aren't able to see what's going on inside my head, so I'm sorry for not making that clear! And about Yukio not calling on the other teachers for help- I didn't really think it was necessary. Consider the whole thing as a kind of training session for the exwires lol. Honestly, I wasn't too crazy about chapter 5, I focused so much on the lemon that I feel like I kind of butchered the actual plot :/**

**P.s. I kind of like ****Taboo relationships(in anime), they tend to be very spicy. Even though they know it's wrong, their desire for each other is simply too strong so they do it anyway! These kinds of rapports lead to very explosive lemons (atleast I think so lol). Wouldn't you agree? :D**

**NekoKami Ai: I usually hate OC's too and I try to refrain from putting them in my fanfics (albeit I've only written two...) Xaphan's purpose in the story is just as you said. He's like a catalyst- just think that without him Rin and Yukio would've probably taken a lot longer to get to this point. ;)**

**JustPikachu: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!**

*****So technically the story is over but I hate ending on odd numbers (I'm strange I know) .O_o.****

* * *

><p>The morning sun found the boys tangled in each other's arms, clad only in their underwear. They were originally wearing clothes to bed, but due to a certain brunette who can't seem to keep his hands to himself, they somehow ended up falling asleep with just enough clothing to cover the important parts.<p>

* * *

><p>Shiemi smiled cheerfully as she packed a basket of herbs for the boys, preparing to surprise them with a little "Thank-you-for-saving-my-butt-again" gift. Humming a sprightly tune, she pulled out her portal key and twisted it in the air.<p>

_I hope they like my gift! I wonder if they're even up yet…_

* * *

><p>Rin yawned as he wiped the sleep from his eye, turning to find his almost naked brother asleep in his bed.<p>

"Oi, get out, you have a bed. Oi-" his complaints were muffled as his brother pulled him into his chest.

"Shhh. Let me sleep…"

Rin struggled in his brother's grip. "Let goo!"

"Rin just…give me a few more minutes…."

"No! Get out-"

_Smooch_

"What was that-" Yukio kissed him again.

"Stop!"

"Not until you're quiet…" He pulled the boy closer as he kissed him deeply, tasting his mouth with his tongue. Rin moaned.

"Not…again…" His fighting spirit waned as his brother planted kisses along his neck, ghosting his hand over a pert nipple.

"Noo…not there…stop..."

_Crash_

The twins looked up to see a wide-eyed, pink-Kimono-wearing Shiemi standing in front of them. The herbs she had collected earlier sprinkled their wooden floor. The girl covered her mouth as she pointed at them and backed away slowly, her shock impeded her ability to speak.

"Shiemi…." Before Yukio could stand up Shiemi dashed out the door, tears followed in her wake.

The boys looked at each other.

_Damn._

* * *

><p>A purple gloved finger tapped impatiently against a wooden desk.<p>

"So you've come back to say that I was right?"

"He had help."

"What, you can't handle a few teenagers?"

"It wasn't a part of the deal."

"Yes, but they come with the kid. It's the half demon special package. Capture Satan's kid and you get 6 humans for free."

Silence.

"…is that all?"

"He has a weakness..."

Pause.

"…and that would be?"

A dark grin.

"His twin, naturally."

A sullen Mephisto watched the shadowy figure dissipate into the air.

_Yukio is a liability._

He thought for a moment before smirking to himself.

_We'll need to take care of that._

* * *

><p><strong>I know. Poor Shiemi. I honestly do like her in Blue Exorcist; she's one of my favorite characters. But she's also ridiculously naïve (not to mention adorable) and I couldn't help but make her the victim in my story lol. As you can see this chapter is sort of pointless. Cute, but pointless. I just couldn't leave it at 5 chapters, I have this thing about even and odd numbers…. -_-" .<strong>

**Anywho, thanks for reading! I also wrote a fanfic for Seven days by Venio Tachibana and Rihito Takarai (it's a beautiful shonen-ai manga that every yaoi fangirl should read!). If you're interested, please check it out(the manga and my fanfic lol)! **

**Peace, Love ,and Yaoi**

**~Hal**


End file.
